


Dominance without degradation

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [M4F] Dominance without degradation [Request fill] [Slow build] [Date gone right] [Bad passed relationships] [Rough sex] [Mdom without degradation] All the [Good girls] [Kissing] [Clit vibe] [Orgasm denial] [Boundaries] [Light bondage] [Facefucking] [Panty gag] [Spanking] [Missionary] [Teasing] [Aftercare]
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Dominance without degradation

[M4F] Dominance without degradation [Request fill] [Slow build] [Date gone right] [Bad passed relationships] [Rough sex] [Mdom without degradation] All the [Good girls] [Kissing] [Clit vibe] [Orgasm denial] [Boundaries] [Light bondage] [Facefucking] [Panty gag] [Spanking] [Missionary] [Teasing] [Aftercare]

Hi everybody!

The other day I found a request from u/housewifeslament about being dominated roughly, but without degradation, and since there seemed to be some demand for it, I thought hey, why not try to write a script about that. As a result, this is quite rough, but has no name calling and is instead filled to the brim with good girls, and even some sweet princesses to make it verbally soft despite the rough actions. I hope some of you horny people out there can get some enjoyment from it!

Disclaimers:  
• Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
• Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.  
• Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Y * utube (SFW), or P * rnHub (NSFW) as long as credit is given to the artist(s). Explicit/individual consent must be granted for posting elsewhere, including free sites such as personal blogs or P * stAudio.  
• Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, etc) without express consent of the artist(s) involved.

Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff, and anyone who interacts with me, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously.

Free bear hugs to everyone out there.  
Bear

The script

______________________________________________________________

[Scene: On your way home from a date with the listener. Things have gone well, but you’re still a bit anxious. It’s getting dark, but you walk slowly, without any hurry. Optional Sfx of footsteps on the sidewalk and a city soundscape in the background.]

[Admitting defeat] Alright, I’ll admit it.

Your skills at miniature golf far surpass my own, even when I’m allowed to pretend not to have been disqualified *twice*.

Did you even know it’s possible to shoot outside of the whole park with a flat little putter like that, unintentionally?

I have to say that *at least* I’m proud of that!

[Pause]

Did you enjoy it?

Rejoicing and reveling in my frustration and lack of self-control?

I have at least discovered that weakness about you.

You can’t hide your amusement, even when you’re trying to be nice to me [Laughing]

[Pause]

[Slightly more serious] You don’t have to do that just to help me save face.

Or, well, at least I’d like to think that my ego isn’t *that* fragile [Laughing, a bit more nervously than before].

[Ironic] Yes, I’m a proud sore loser with tons of self-distance, so help me god!

[Pause]

It’s actually quite funny, how I rarely feel in control of my life.

[Pause]

Well, no, not like that, just that… anything can happen at any point, and all of those plans you’ve made for yourself *could* disappear from one day to the next.

You know, old band members leaving and all that cliché stuff…

[Pause]

[Reluctant] Ok, fine, it’s actually even more cliché than that in my case, since last time it happened it was about a girl.

[A bit defensive] Just to be clear here… *you* asked *me* . 

… And so it’s not *my* initiative to break the “never talk about your ex”-rule, ok?

[Pause]

[Taken aback a bit] Um… yeah, for some reason it makes it better to know that about you.

I mean, I took it as a given that you would have one or more exes, but, yeah, I guess it feels better to break the rule together.

Who knows, maybe enough talk about this subject will make it “so bad that it’s good”? [Nervous laugh]

[Pause]

[Serious] What, you *want* to know about it?

[Nervous] Ok, now you’re making me uncomfortable for real…

[Pause]

[Treading carefully] We… weren’t compatible.

[Playfully offended] No, it didn’t have to do with any astrology stuff!!

What, was your break-up about that?? [Nervous laugh]

It’s just…

[Pause]

Fuck…

Ok, she wanted to kind of… submit to me, you know… 

Come on, you know.

Yeah.

And that was exactly what I wanted too, or, well, I thought so, but…

[Pause]

[Serious] She basically told me I’m not a “real” dom.

[Pause]

“Am I?”

[A bit insecure] I mean, I thought I was, but I’m a lot less sure of it now.

[Pause]

[Realizing something] Wait, are you saying you’ve been a sub?

Well damn, at least we found out that about each other!

[Cheerfully ironic] Thank you, past bad relationships, I suppose?

[Pause]

[More serious] Oh…

I’m sorry… maybe your experience wasn’t good at all.

[Regretful] Look, I didn’t mean to upset you like that, I…

[Pause]

[Concerned] He told you that?

[Upset] No, that’s so wrong!

Look, dominance and degradation are two completely different things, ok, and a responsible dom should fucking know that.

[Pause]

No, of course you don’t *have to* want to be called any of that!

[Passionate] Being dominant is about taking control, and relieving someone of it, not treating your sub like shit just because!

[Apologetic] I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice like that…

[Pause]

[Serious] It just reminds me so much of the things she said to me…

[Angry, but trying to speak softly] Like, “Are you going to call me a worthless whore and spit on me soon, or are you going to be a fucking pussy?”

[Pause]

[Confident] I *am* a dom.

I just don’t want… that.

I’m not trying to shame anyone who does, I just… 

I need to be me, you know?

Yeah…

[Pause]

[Hesitant] So…

[More confident] You want me to take control?

Tie your hands behind your back?

Make you helpless?

Push your buttons until you can’t take it?

Encourage you?

Call you my *good girl*?

Tease you with pleasure… or even with pain?

Order you around?

[Footsteps stop]

Because we’re right outside of my place now…

[You lean close and whisper in the listener’s ear] And I want to keep you captive like my sweet little princess and force pleasure upon you until you scream.

What do you want?

[The listener kisses you, passionately, and you kiss back, but only for a little bit]

[Kissing stops] Oh no, baby girl…

You let yourself get kissed… when I tell you.

Now… [You lean in and kiss her, softly]

Good girl…

Come on in with me.

Let me make you obey me [Kiss]

[You open the door, let her inside and shut it behind you]

[Commanding, but soft] Leave your clothes on that chair.

All of them.

No, wait… leave the panties on for now.

Now come here… and give me that sweet little mouth.

[Kissing starts here and goes on throughout the next lines of dialogue]

Don’t worry yourself...

I don’t bite good girls.

I just take away their autonomy.

Do you have a safe word?

And you tap me with your finger if I gag you?

And if you can’t use your hands either?

Well, I’d better watch those begging eyes closely then…

[Kissing stops here]

Hands behind your back.

That’s it, be obedient now… [You tie her hands]

…Such a good girl for daddy.

Now, I’m going to put this clit vibe inside your panties… and control it with my phone.

You will be stimulated if it pleases me… and I will stop it if it pleases me, do you understand?

What’s that?

“Yes, daddy”, that’s a bit better…

But you still haven’t convinced me.

On your knees, now.

That’s a good little princess.

Do you want to feel that stimulation?

Really?

Earn it.

[You unzip your pants and take your cock out]

Show me how you can worship this cock now.

[She starts giving you head]

That’s a good start.

Look up at me.

Seek my approval.

Twirl your tongue around…

And don’t forget to suck my balls too, ok?

Show me how well you can please me.

Such a good girl…

You’ve earned yourself a treat.

Just keep showing me how much you can take…

[You turn on the clit vibe]

Yeah, that’s a lot at once, isn’t it?

Don’t lose focus now.

Remember that I turned this on because it pleases me…

And keep going deeper.

[Improv some moans of pleasure]

In fact…

Let me be kind to you and… help you with those last inches.

Feel those fingers through your hair…

Yeah, show me how much you can take.

Open up your throat for me now.

Let me claim it as mine and no one else’s.

[You facefuck the listener. This goes on throughout the next lines of dialogue]

Show me how a good girl gets her face fucked.

God, I love how helpless and subservient you look when I use your throat.

Let me turn up those vibrations even more…

Show me you need my cock more than you need to breathe…

Such a sweet girl for me.

Who does your throat belong to?

Who does that needy little pussy belong to?

No… you won’t cum yet.

You hold my cock in your throat and resist.

[Improv some manly dominant pleasure sounds for a bit]

Such a good, obedient little girl…

Now, I think it’s about time for you to…

[You turn the clit vibe off]

Show patience.

Remember, you cum when it pleases me.

Lay down on the floor, lift your legs and open your mouth, wide, while I take your panties off and… feed them to you. [You gag her with her panties]

Put your legs up on my shoulders.

Do you want this cock?

Do you want it to stretch out that little pussy?

Or maybe I should just keep it statically on your clit like this for the whole night?

Those ass cheeks look so tempting… so soft…

I wonder how much rough treatment they could handle.

Let me find out…

Are you ready?

Count for me, sweet princess…

[Loud spank]

Just let it sink in while I rub your clit with my cock…

[Loud spank]

Keep the numbers going…

[Loud spank]

You’re dealing so well with it, sweetheart…. 

Even with trying to make those sounds while gagged…

Let me just give you… a few inches of my cock… [Moan] Before I smack you again…

[Loud spank]

My god… you don’t know how beautiful those tears look, baby girl…

You’ve been so good… 

Just one more smack now, and…

[Loud spank]

And I’m all the way inside you…

Now lay here while I start fucking your cunt.

[You start fucking her, slowly at first]

Do you want me to speed up?

How much are you willing to beg me for it?

That’s it… that’s my obedient little princess.

Just remember that your pussy is mine to do what I want with.

[You speed up, and then keep going faster and faster throughout the next lines of dialogue]

Are your nipples neglected?

Do they need some good pinches and bites?

[You bite her nipple while fucking her]

Take the pain and be good for me…

Hold it all inside you while I use your body the way I want to.

Does that needy little clit need to get rubbed some more?

Do you want this cock to fuck your brains out?

Keep begging me, baby girl.

How bad do you want to cum?

Do you think you’ve earned it now?

Moan for me.

Show me you want it.

That’s it.

Cum for me.

Release everything at once and fucking explode allover my cock.

Clench those teeth around your soaked panties and just scream out that pleasure.

Fucking cum for me…

[Improv. She finally cums, and you cum with her]

[Catch your breath for a while]

Oh…

Oh, princess…

Let me take those panties out of your mouth… and untie those hands…

[Kissing her wrists] Those wrists look so sore, baby…

Let me wrap my arms around you and hold you.

[Improv soft kisses for a bit]

That’s *exactly* how I’ve always wanted a girl to submit to me.

You know, those degrading things people say… I hope you know that you’re the opposite of all that.

You’re worth so much.

The way you gave complete control to me… and how well you dealt with all of that.

I hope it wasn’t too rough for you.

[Pause]

[Laughing] Yes, I know, I can be a *real* fucking clit tease, and I take that as a compliment, thank you.

[Pause]

Look… I don’t know where this is going to go, but… 

I do know one thing I want, more than anything else.

Whenever you feel like all those responsibilities in life become too much and you just need to… give up control for a bit… I’ll be right here, and I won’t call you anything degrading…

But I will dom the fuck out of you [Soft laugh]

Do we have an understanding?

[Pause]

*Good girl*

Let’s get cleaned up together and then pass out on my bed.


End file.
